The Wedding Speech
by G. Malfoy
Summary: This is a little fic of my version of Serena's and Darien's wedding day!!! Enjoy!~


The Wedding Speech  
  
1 By: Midnight Rose  
  
E-mail address: haruka88teneo@aol.com  
  
Or: peace88out@aol.com  
  
This story takes place at the reception of Serena and Darien's wedding!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mina looked around at everyone. They were all laughing and having a great time. She caught her boyfriend, Andrew's eye. He nodded, and motioned for her to come over to him. "You ready?" he asked her. She nodded, "As ready as ever." She replied. "Good, you go get the CD ready and I'll make the announcement." He told her. "Alright."  
  
"Attention, friends," Andrew said, "as you know it is customary for the Maid of Honor, and the Best Man, to make a speech. But we have something have something else in mind." He said. "We are going to sing a song we wrote, for the bride and groom." Mina finished for him. Serena and Darien smiled at them. They smiled back. Then Andrew went up on the stage with Mina. "Oh, and, Mr.Tuskino, the last verse is merely, hypothetical." Mina said. Laughter went throughout the reception hall. Mrs. Tuskino was smiling next to her husband, then the lights dimmed and music started, spotlights went on Mina and Andrew.  
  
  
  
"He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said there's someone you should meet. At a crowded restaurant way past town he waited impatiently." Andrew sang. Serena gave him a sarcastic smiled. "When she walked in, their eye's met, and they both stared. Right there and then everyone else disappeared." Mina sang.  
  
Then they both sang. "One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly, to put it mildly it was love at first sight. He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away, this was the day they waited for all their lives. For a moment the whole world revolved around one boy and one girl."  
  
"In no time at all they were standing there in the front of a little church. Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words." Mina sang. "Preacher said 'Son kiss your bride' and he raised her veil. Like the night they met time just stood still." Andrew sang. "For one boy, and one girl, two hearts beating wildly. To put it mildly it was love at first. He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away, that this was the day they waited for all their lives. And for a moment the whole world revolved around, one boy and one girl. They both sang. "Remember Mr. Tuskino, this verse is hypothetical." Mina said. Laughter went through the room, and Serena smiled wider, and Darien swallowed roughly.  
  
"He was holdin' her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned," Mina smiled at them, "Congratulations.twins." She sang. Serena's mouth and eyes got wide, and then her and Darien grinned as a ripple of ooo's and oh's went through the room.  
  
"One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly. To put it mildly, it was love at first sight. He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away, this was the day they waited for all their lives, and for a moment the whole world revolved around one boy, and one girl." They both sang the end of the song together. When they were finished they were met with a standing ovation. They smiled, and looked at Serena and Darien. "You guys, we have been friends ever since us girls were in junior high, and you guys were in high school. And we just wanted to say," Mina said tears welling up in her eyes, and her voice catching, "that we love you guys." She finished. There was more applause, and Serena smiled at her best friend, tears in her own eyes. Then Mina and Andrew went over to them and Serena and Mina hugged and so did Darien and Andrew. Then Andrew hugged Serena, who, he had watched grow up, and had always thought of as a little sister, "Congratulations, Sis." He said to her. "Thanks, Drew." She said to him. Mina hugged Darien, and smiled at him, he smiled back. The party resumed, and soon it was time for Serena and Darien to leave. They said their good byes, and left. Late the next night they were standing on the balcony of their motel room in Hawaii. "I love you Darien." Serena said. "And I love you, my love." He answered her. Then he bent his head and kissed her passionately. She giggled in a surprised manner as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. (AN: Hey, let's give them a little privacy!)  
  
-The End- 


End file.
